Mike's Moment
by Angeliss
Summary: Mike has a surprising moment of valor. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Any publicly recognizable characters or trademarks are the property of Stephenie Meyer, and I make no profit from this work.

Beta job thanks to Supernatural Being Lover!

* * *

Mike watched as Edward grabbed a lunch tray for Bella and they sat down, chattering together comfortably. For once, Bella looked happy, because _he_ was there.

She shouldn't be with him.

Mike knew that he shouldn't be worried about Bella. She was none of his concern. He'd accepted long ago that she was out of his league. But this wasn't about him. He was worried about her, and that guy was bad news.

Mike had to admit, that while Bella's… depression… had scared him, that he didn't know how to react to it, he had seen how bad Cullen had hurt her. And if he hurt her again, it would only get worse. She wasn't over the depression yet. Mike was more observant than people gave him credit for, at least, when he was around Bella. He'd seen the shadows of sadness that had not been there before Cullen had left.

But more than that, there was something about Cullen that frightened him. Cullen was dangerous. And Bella should not be around him. Mike couldn't explain why this was, or even how he knew this, but he knew it was true.

So maybe he would talk to her. Convince her that Cullen… that Edward- he might as well start practicing the right name- was bad for her.

Scenario one. "Bella, stay away from Edward. He isn't good for you." No, too… abrupt, not tactful enough.

Scenario two. "Bella, I don't think that Edward has your best interests at heart. Watch out for him." No, Edward was her… boyfriend… not some stranger that might become a stalker.

Scenario three. "Bella, can I talk to you for a moment? I'm worried about you. I don't like the way Edward looks at you. It's like you're just something to eat." But hadn't he already told her that?

Mike sighed. This was hopeless. But he knew he had to do it. He looked back at Bella, only to see that Edward was staring at him, as if he knew what Mike was thinking about telling Bella. He looked angry. But then the anger faded away into resignation, and Cullen gave a very slight nod and a sad smile, as if… he _knew_, not only what Mike was thinking, but that he agreed with it.

Of course, he was just acknowledging Mike's presence was all. But that didn't stop the chills from running down Mike's spine. Sometimes it was like Cullen wasn't even human.

Later, he would talk to Bella. Later, he would tell her how freaky Cullen was.

But then Edward turned back to Bella, and the happiness that filled both of their faces was almost painful to look at. Maybe they'd be okay after all… It's not like Bella would listen to him after all. Maybe he shouldn't talk to her…

* * *

"Edward, what are you thinking?" Edward turned his gaze from Mike back to Bella.

"I was listening to Mike. He has quite the interesting inner debate going on at the moment."

She raised her eyebrows, and Edward smiled. "Don't be surprised if he decides to talk to you after school today."

"About what?" Bella asked cautiously. Mike and after school made a somewhat awkward situation, especially since he had the annoying habit of asking her out and not taking a hint.

"He wants to warn you about me. He thinks I'm dangerous."

"I wonder where he gets that idea?" Bella said lightly.

"No matter where he gets it from, it's true," Edward said, his voice turning harsh with anger.

Bella sighed. "Edward, you should know by now, I will never leave you. And I couldn't bear you leaving me. I know you could be dangerous. So it doesn't matter. Not anymore. There's no turning back now."

Edward sighed, and glanced at Mike, then back at Bella. "I know. But that doesn't stop me from wishing that you'd listen to him."

"I love you, Edward," Bella said simply, sliding her hand over to take his.

"And I love you, Bella. I would do anything to keep you safe."

"Then stop worrying about it."

Suddenly she grinned, the brilliant smile captivating him. Edward took her hand. But even as dazzled as he was, it didn't stop him from hearing Mike's thoughts, and he grinned back at her.

"Never mind. Mike won't bother you today."

"So I have you to myself?"

"Yes, you do."

"Good."

* * *

Mike always gets a bad rap in ff, doesn't he? And our beloved Mike/Mike is trying so hard to undo that image, I thought I might just give him a little help.

Please review!


End file.
